Here's to the endings, and the new beginnings to come
by CaMartin
Summary: This is basically a mega-oneshot. Bo/Tamsin pairing. Rated M for sexual content and language. Happy reading!


_Hey guys. So, I have a story currently active. Don't worry though, I'm almost finished with the next chapter. I woke up a few days ago with a couple ideas in my head. They didn't fit my current story, hence this super long oneshot. I literally have wrote nonstop (when I'm not at work), and I haven't even reread this story. So I have no idea how the flow of this one is, whether or not the characters are accurate, or what the hell happened with this one at all lol. Regardless, I hope you like it. Drop a review and let me know. And please ignore any typos and what not. It's late and I don't care to go through a 30 page word doc to fix them, mmkay?_

* * *

Tamsin opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep.

She expected the woman beside her to be gone, but when she turned her head she saw the cascade of long, brown hair against her pillow. The brunette was on her stomach, and the sheet had fallen low, exposing her toned shoulders and lower back.

Tamsin, just for a second, let her eyes travel over the exposed skin of the women. The Valkyrie sighed and ran her hand down her face. She didn't understand why she was still allowing this to happen.

Bo had been showing up randomly for about two months now. Tamsin would hear the knock and open the door, and there she was, a beaten and bloody Succubus. The request was never spoken, it wasn't required. She'd let Bo in her apartment, and the brunette would kiss her.

Tamsin tried not to think about why Bo continued to come to her to be healed. The brunette's job was dangerous. The Succubus liked to take the cases that seemed to lead her to a face-to-face meeting with some nasty and dangerous under-Fae. And then she'd come to Tamsin. And Tamsin would let her in the apartment. And then Tamsin would let Bo into her bed. Every time.

The Valkyrie pulled the sheets from her naked body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She cracked her neck, left and then right, and stood up. She walked to the bay window that was located in her bedroom, and pulled the curtains back. Tamsin liked her apartment, more so than she ever had before. But now, even when Bo wasn't here, she saw her all over her apartment. And suddenly she wondered if she should move again.

Tamsin stared at the lights of the city from her apartment window on the 60th floor. She heard the tick of the clock, over and over, marking the seconds that went by. If she had to guess, Tamsin would say it was probably close to 4:30 in the morning. She had to be at the precinct in an hour and a half for work.

She heard the Succubus begin to stir behind her. Tamsin shut her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the brunette's departure.

"What are you doing?" Bo said sleepily. She sat up and pulled the sheets up around her chest.

Tamsin glanced over her shoulder and looked at Bo. She felt like laughing at the brunette's modesty. She was a Succubus for fucks sake. Tamsin shrugged and turned back to look out the window. She heard Bo get out of the bed. She was rummaging around for something. Probably her clothes, she would leave soon. And then Tamsin would be left alone, just her and her thoughts.

Bo came towards her and then she touched Tamsin's lower back. Tamsin felt herself stiffen. The Valkyrie wasn't comfortable with affection. The sex they had wasn't intimate. It was aggressive and fierce. Bo would take Tamsin's chi greedily, fuck her senseless, and then leave. This was different and Tamsin wasn't sure how to respond to it. Bo shouldn't be here right now. She should have left and went home to her human girlfriend.

"What's going through that head of yours, Tamsin?" Bo said softly.

Tamsin sighed and looked at her. To the Valkyrie's surprise, she wasn't dressed in her own clothes. Bo had found Tamsin's bath robe and put it on.

She saw Bo's eyes shift down Tamsin's body, and she remembered she was still naked. Oh well, Bo would have to just get the hell over it. Tamsin wasn't modest, and it's her fucking apartment. If she wanted to be naked, she would.

Tamsin crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "I'm going to make coffee."

She slipped past Bo and out into the kitchen. Tamsin was uncomfortable. She and Bo don't do small talk. Actually, they rarely talk at all.

Bo followed her into the kitchen shortly, and sat herself on the stool that was located next to the island countertop.

Tamsin waited for the pot to brew, the awkward tension growing louder amongst the silence. She poured the cup of coffee and turned around, sitting it in front of Bo.

"Umm, I don't have any cream, so."

Bo smiled slightly, "Black is fine, thank you."

She lifted the cup to her lips and stared directly at Tamsin. Her eyes had a hint of blue to them and Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Are you forreal? Didn't you get enough a couple hours ago? How can you be hungry?"

Bo ran her eyes over Tamsin, again, and shrugged. "You're naked."

Tamsin crossed her arms, "Yeah well, you'll have to just go figure that out somewhere else. This chi bank is closed."

Bo chuckled, and Tamsin liked it. She cursed herself silently and turned to open her cabinet doors. She grabbed a bottle of vodka from the top shelf. Tamsin turned around and leaned against the counter top and took a deep pull from the bottle.

Bo arched her eyebrows."Didn't you just make coffee?"

"Oh, yeah I don't touch that stuff," Tamsin said as she took another swig.

Bo smiled and stood up. She walked towards Tamsin and the Valkyrie found herself holding her breath. She didn't like this. She didn't want Bo close to her.

Bo sat the coffee cup down. And then the bitch placed both hands on the counter on either side of Tamsin. She was so close, and all Tamsin could smell was that intoxicating scent that was Bo.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin asked awkwardly.

Bo was moving closer, her mouth inches away from Tamsin's. The blonde found herself staring and Bo's lips. No, nope, she couldn't do this.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's forearm and pushed it away so she could slip out of the trap she was in. When she was a safe distance away from the brunette and could think clearly, she turned to look at Bo.

"I think you should go now."

Bo wasn't offended in the slightest, she just shrugged. "Okay. But my clothes are shredded and bloody so I'm going to wear your robe home. I'll give it back to you when I see you next time."

And then the bitch winked at Tamsin, and left her apartment.

Tamsin stood there, staring at the door, for a good while.

"Oh, no. This has to stop," Tamsin said out loud, trying to make herself believe that she could actually do that.

* * *

Tamsin rolled in fifteen minutes late for work. Her partner was sitting at his desk and raised his eyebrows when he saw her.

"You look like hell."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Shut it, wolfboy. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

Dyson smiled and put down the case file he was reading. "And why is that?"

Tamsin picked up the file and flipped through the pages, ignoring him.

Tamsin examined the photos inside of the file. The victims were all women, some human and some Fae. The slashes across their body looked oddly familiar to Tamsin. She furrowed her eyebrows, "What am I looking at here?"

"We got a tip on an under-Fae that has been on a killing spree recently."

Tamsin flipped through more photos, and then she thought about Bo. The cuts she had across her chest and her stomach, so deep that she could see the bones of her ribcage underneath. "Who gave us the tip?"

"Bo. She wants to help with this one. Apparently this under-Fae really messed her up last night."

Tamsin closed the file and tossed it down on Dyson's desk. "No."

Dyson raised his eyebrows, "No?"

Tamsin crossed her arms, "Yeah, No. I don't want Bo running around with us, fucking up our work. She's reckless and a liability and I'm not having it."

Dyson leaned back in his chair, "Actually she won't be running around with us. Just you. I'm leaving town for a month. Look, Tamsin you can say no all you want, and I know you don't really care for Bo…"

 _Yeah, you don't know shit_.

"… but she's going to work this case anyway. So make it easier on yourself and just work with her."

Tamsin shook her head. "No, Dyson. She's reckless. She's constantly getting hurt, pretty severely, and I don't want to deal with that."

Dyson raised his eyebrows, "How do you know she's constantly getting hurt?"

Tamsin sighed and rubbed the palm of her hands against her eyes, "That's not the point. I'm not doing this. I want nothing to do with Bo."

Dyson leaned forward and put a hand on Tamsin's bicep. "She's going to be involved in this case, regardless of if you want her to be or not."

Tamsin plopped herself down into the chair at her desk. This was just perfect.

"Besides," Dyson added, "I'm worried about her. You're right, she's been reckless recently. I don't understand why, but she's throwing caution to the wind. Kenzi came to me a couple days ago and told me she is forced to look for a Fae to heal her at least twice a week due to the severity of her injuries. It bothers me."

Tamsin shrugged, "Does it bother you because the Fae she's choosing to heal her isn't you?"

Dyson's nostrils flared, and Tamsin knew she hit a nerve. She didn't care. He was leaving her to deal with Bo, so fuck him.

"Bo is with Lauren, and that's what she wants. She means the world to me and I just want her to be happy. I couldn't offer her that."

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone is in love with the Succubus. I get it." Tamsin rolled her eyes and turned on her computer.

Tamsin just wanted to stop talking about Bo. The woman was everywhere, especially inside her head. And Tamsin wanted out, damnit. She wouldn't be like Dyson, obsessed with a woman who didn't want her back.

"She's not just with one Fae, by the way. It doesn't work that way."Dyson said.

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, "What? What are we talking about?"

"You asked if it bothered me that the Fae she's choosing isn't me. Well, it's not just one Fae. She doesn't do that."

"Why wouldn't she do that? I'm sure some Fae are able to sustain her better than others." Tamsin said, confused.

"Bo and Lauren have a deal," Dyson said, "Lauren understands that because she's human, Bo needs to feed from Fae. The deal is that Bo doesn't feed from the same Fae twice, and Lauren doesn't consider it cheating."

 _Wait, what?_ "So if Bo feeds from a Fae more than once, she's cheating on Lauren?"

Dyson nodded, "Yeah, that's their deal. And every since Bo has been with Lauren, she has never done that."

Tamsin felt dumbstruck. What the hell does that mean, then? Bo has been coming to her for two months now.

Tamsin didn't want to be that girl. She didn't want to be the girl Bo cheated on her human girlfriend with. She was done, and pissed. And what she really wanted to do right now was beat the shit out of something.

Tamsin stood up suddenly, "I'm going to the gym for a bit."

She didn't wait for a reply from Dyson. She made her way to the elevator and pushed the button.

Why would she do that? Tamsin felt like an idiot, she felt used. So, Bo had been coming to her because she wanted good sex? Or because she's not happy at home right now? Bo was selfish and arrogant and frustrating. And Tamsin felt something for her.

Tamsin sighed, she felt hurt. _God damnit._

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, and there she was.

Bo smiled, "Hey, you."

Tamsin stared at her. _Are you fucking kidding me_?

"What are you doing here?" Tamsin's tone was angry and Bo's smile immediately disappeared.

Bo reached up and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, "Uhh, to see you actually. You know, since we're working the case together."

Tamsin laughed, "Oh, no. We are not doing anything together. Absolutely nothing, end of discussion."

The Valkyrie walked away, she'll just take the fucking stairs.

She entered the gym that was located on the fourth floor of the precinct, changed, and gloved up. She went to the punching bags and began hitting the shit out them. She pictured Bo, and she hit harder. And then she pictured Bo's face in the elevator and how she looked at Tamsin like the Valkyrie killed her puppy. And the hurt crept back in.

Tamsin couldn't see her again. What was she supposed to do? Say no to Bo when the woman shows up at her apartment barely alive?

After about an hour at the gym she went back upstairs. There was a note on her desk from Dyson, telling her he left for the month. She picked up the case file and figured she might as well get started. She looked at the notes, and saw Bo's handwriting. Tamsin sighed; she was going to hate everything about this case.

Twelve hours later Tamsin dragged herself into her apartment. She was exhausted. The under-Fae was a sewer rat, and she had spent literally all day running around through the sewers looking for its den. Every time she thought she had pinpointed the location, she ended up being wrong. She must have run through 20 miles of sewer streets and she smelled like shit, literally.

The Valkyrie stripped her clothes and stumbled into the shower. She just wanted to sleep.

Bo didn't come to her that night.

Or the night after, or the night after that, or the night after that.

Suddenly five days had gone by, and Bo never once came to her.

Tamsin was sitting on her couch, photos spread out everywhere. There had been five more victims, and Tamsin was beginning to feel desperate. She grabbed her bottle of vodka and took a pull. She was thinking about Bo, and damnit if Tamsin didn't find herself missing her. She was also nowhere near close to figuring out this case. Tamsin pulled her cell phone from her pocket and found Bo's name. She hesitated for a moment, and then pressed call.

She held her breath as the phone rang. _This is stupid. Hang up._ The phone continued to ring. _Either way she's gonna have a missed call from you, man the fuck up._

"Hey, Tamsin."

And she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Hey, Bo. Umm, listen, I'm not getting anywhere with this case and I'm really tired of running through the fucking sewers, so I thought we could like, compare notes or something."

There was silence, and Tamsin felt the pressure building inside her chest.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

And the phone was disconnected. Tamsin let out the breath she was holding and leaned back against the couch, phone still in her hand. She stared at her ceiling. Bo would be at her door in 20 minutes. Tamsin jumped up and looked around. There were empty vodka bottles and pizza boxes pretty much everywhere. The counters were dirty and she had clothes thrown all over the couch and the floor. She looked at herself. She had time to do one of the two things, fix herself or clean up.

She heard the knock on her door. She checked her watch, eighteen minutes.

Tamsin opened the door and Bo raised her eyebrows. "You look like hell, Tamsin."

"Yeah, I know." She held the door open and let Bo in the apartment. Bo was wearing tight yoga pants and a black tank top. Tamsin was in a pair of sweatpants and just a red sports bra.

Bo turned to look at her and looked away, she cleared the throat. "I'm gonna need you to put on a shirt, okay?"

Tamsin looked down, "Oh, right. My bad."

Tamsin went to her bedroom and grabbed a clean tank off her bed; she pulled it over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. She took her hair down and ran her fingers through it. She felt fucking nervous and it was pissing her off.

When she entered the living room, Bo was seated on the couch, reading Tamsin's case notes.

"Um, this is kind of a 'you show me yours and I'll show you mine' kind of thing," Tamsin said.

Bo arched her eyebrow and looked at Tamsin and smirked "But, I've already seen yours."

 _She's joking, that's a good sign_.

"You can look at mine. The folder is in my bag on the counter," Bo said.

Tamsin grabbed the folder and sat next to Bo on the coach. She flipped through the pages.

"I wish I would have known you had already been in the sewers, would have saved me a lot of time narrowing my search," Tamsin said.

"Yeah, well, I would have told you that but you didn't seem to want me around," Bo said softly.

Tamsin glanced at Bo, she looked upset and that made Tamsin sigh. Bo looked at Tamsin and their eyes met. She wanted to respond, but didn't know how. Tamsin might have been fucking Bo, but they didn't know each other at all.

Tamsin liked it like that normally. She wasn't a big fan of opening up to people, and what they've been doing was actually perfect for a person like Tamsin. Fucking without attachments; without having to fucking cuddle or any stupid shit like that. But there she was, staring back at Bo, and suddenly she wanted that.

Tamsin looked away.

"This is awkward," Tamsin responded.

Bo tilted her head and curiously asked, "Why, Tamsin. Why is this awkward?"

Tamsin squeezed her eyes tight, "We aren't friends."

Tamsin peeked at Bo and the Succubus was smiling. Bo laughed, "No, no we are not."

She shouldn't have asked her to come over. Tamsin cursed herself over and over again for what she was about to do.

And then she stopped thinking. Tamsin straddled Bo, and when the brunette's jaw dropped from complete shock. Tamsin kissed her.

Bo kissed her back immediately, placing her hand behind the Valkyrie's neck to pull her closer. The Succubus lifted her hips up against Tamsin, trying to relieve the tension between her legs. Tamsin responded, grinding her hips down against the infuriatingly selfish woman under her.

And then Tamsin found herself on her back. Her tank top was being pulled from her body, and then her sports bra, and Bo pushed her hand into her sweatpants. She felt the contact between her legs, fingers pushing inside of her and fuck, just fuck. Bo's eyes changed when she felt the wetness between Tamsin's thighs, they always did.

Her mind was screaming at her, screaming bloody murder. But Bo slipped her tongue into Tamsin's mouth, and her fingers pushed deeper into her, and Tamsin wanted more.

 _She's not hurt. She's not dying. This is wrong and you know it._

Tamsin moaned loud, and pushed Bo away from her. Confusion was written all over the brunette's face.

"Why, why are you stopping me."

"We can't," Tamsin responded, still on her back, topless, her palms pushing into her eyes.

Bo wasn't giving up without a fight. She was back on top of Tamsin, her amazing mouth travelling down her toned stomach. Lower and lower.

"Fucking shit, no Bo. Damnit, we can't," Tamsin pushed her away again.

Bo sat upright and looked down at Tamsin, eyes burning blue. "It isn't smart to tease a Succubus," Bo said, voice thick with lust.

Tamsin smirked, "Oh, I'm not afraid of you, sweetheart."

Bo didn't smile. "Why are you stopping me?"

Tamsin sighed and looked up at her ceiling. "Because you're not dying. This is not me offering my services to you so you don't fucking die. Because if I let you die my partner would hate me, I'd have to transfer jobs, again, and I actually really like Dyson. I like my life here, for the first time in a really long time. And you have a girlfriend. Who, by the way, doesn't want you to fuck the same Fae twice. But you kept coming back. And here we are, and I can't do this."

She looked at Bo, but her expressions were blank. Tamsin couldn't read a damn thing.

Bo stood up and walked to where she threw Tamsin's shirt and bra. She picked it up and handed it to Tamsin. Her eyes still blazing that hauntingly bright blue. "We need to review this case. People are dying and we're going to have to work together. So you have to stay clothed. For the love of the Gods, put on a fucking sweatshirt or something."

Tamsin grabbed her clothes and began putting it on. Bo turned and headed towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Tamsin asked.

"I need a fucking minute," Bo yelled and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Tamsin stared at the door. _This is my fucking place._

Tamsin got up and crossed the room; she opened the door and walked in. And holy shit she wished she hadn't.

Bo was standing there, shirt tossed to the side, hand down the front of her pants. She was fucking herself, right there. And Tamsin just stared. Bo looked at her, but she didn't stop. Tamsin could see the brunette's hand moving faster, harder, inside her yoga pants.

Tamsin was paralyzed. She needed to leave, fuck she needed to leave the room right now. Bo closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Her mouth opened slightly and she came. Tamsin watched as her knees buckled slightly and her hips rocked against her hand.

Tamsin's jaw dropped, and she couldn't take her eyes off the woman in front of her. That was possibly the hottest thing she's ever seen in her entire life.

Bo calmed down, and pulled her hand out of her pants. She walked towards Tamsin and pushed her hard up against the dresser in her room. Bo slipped her fingers into Tamsin's mouth and the Valkyrie tasted her.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I kept coming back because I couldn't help it? Because you make me crazy, and because all I think about is touching you?"

Bo's tone was angry, and heated. She pulled her fingers from Tamsin's mouth.

"I told you I needed a minute, you didn't listen. Now, we need to discuss this case. So get a grip, and come sit down when you're ready," Bo said, more gently.

The Succubus turned around and grabbed her shirt off the bed, and left the room.

Tamsin ached so badly, and damnit she needed relief. She pushed her own hand down the front of her sweatpants. She was fucking soaked. It made her feel incredibly embarrassed that she could respond to Bo like that. She closed her eyes, and replayed in her mind exactly what she had just seen.

Tamsin came in less than 30 seconds. She took a deep breath, and went back into the living room to discuss the case with Bo.

Bo was fully focused on what she was doing, as if what happened in the last 10 minutes never occurred at all. Tamsin sat down and ran her left hand through her hair. Bo wordlessly handed her a glass of water, never looking at her. Tamsin took it and drank a couple sips. Water wasn't what she wanted though. Tamsin sighed and stood up, walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka from her liquor cabinet.

She sat herself back down next to Bo and gulped down the vodka.

"Do you always drink so much?" Bo asked, still not looking at her.

"Yep, is that a problem for you, Succulette?"

Bo chocked on the water she was drinking and looked at Tamsin, "What did you just call me?" she said with a chuckle.

Tamsin shrugged, "I like it," and picked up the case files.

They spent the next hour relatively silent, focusing on the task at hand.

"Okay, so in your notes, you've wrote that you encountered the creature at the south gate entrance to the sewers, right?" Tamsin asked Bo.

She nodded and turned another page.

"I've been all through that area and I saw absolutely no clues of the under-Fae"

Bo nodded, again. "Yeah, I know. I think he realized I was tailing him, and set a trap. Me being the wonderful detective that I am, sprung the trap."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "See this is why I don't feel comfortable working with you, you're reckless."

Bo sat down the file and turned towards Tamsin. "I am not reckless," she said defensively and crossed her arms.

Tamsin rose her eyebrows. "Oh, really? Says the woman who almost dies twice a week from rash decision making."

Bo shrugged, "I'm not usually like that."

"What do you mean?"

"It was an excuse to come here. And I found myself not caring as much if this is what I got after." Bo said sheepishly.

Tamsin stared at her. "Bo, that's stupid. Any number of those blows you took could have been fatal. You were careless with your life, and for what? Sex?"

Bo sighed and looked at Tamsin, "Not for sex, for you." And then she stood up.

"I think we should call it a night. I'm going with you tomorrow to find this bastard, so don't blow me off." Bo said as she grabbed her belongings. She looked at Tamsin one last time before she left, and Tamsin was just staring at her.

 _Not for sex, for you._ What the hell was even going on? And Tamsin would spend the rest of the night tossing and turning, thinking about that.

* * *

Tamsin took time to fix herself that morning, and really, she felt stupid. Tamsin was who she had always been and she never really took the time to impress anyone. But she found herself doing it anyway.

They were going hunting today, so Tamsin chose a fitted pair of compression pants and a red, flowy tank top. She grabbed a black leather jacket from her closet and headed to work. Her hair was down, curling slightly on the ends. She had even put on some black eyeliner, and mascara. She rolled her eyes at herself constantly all morning long.

Her phone vibrated, as she pulled up to the precinct.

 _Dyson said you had a habit of being late. Hurry up –Bo_

Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled at the same time. She slipped her phone into her pocket and hopped out of her truck.

When Tamsin entered the office, Bo was sitting in her chair, going through her desk.

Tamsin arched an eyebrow, "Wow, you're a nosy one."

Bo jumped a little bit, obviously startled. She looked at Tamsin, "You know, most people text back and say that they're almost here."

Tamsin shrugged, "I'm not most people. Let's go,"

Bo got up and followed Tamsin to the elevator. They stepped inside, and when the doors closed, Tamsin immediately had an impulse to push Bo up against the wall, and take her right there. The urge was so strong she had to dig her nails into her palms to keep them from reaching out for Bo on their own.

The elevator stopped, and more people got on. Tamsin let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Bo, who was obviously flushed, blue specks flaking in her eyes. _She felt that too, okay good, not just me._ This was going to be a long day.

Tamsin led Bo to her truck and opened the door. When she got behind the wheel, she realized Bo was still standing in front of the truck. She rolled down the window, "Well, come on."

Bo crossed her arms, "This is what you drive? This beat up thing? No, no we'll just take my car."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Bo, just get in the fucking truck."

Bo visibly pouted, and despite herself, Tamsin found it fucking adorable.

Bo hopped up into the truck and reached for the seatbelt that wasn't there. "There's no seatbelts?" she asked horrified.

Tamsin smirked and looked at Bo, "Nope. Luckily for you, this bitch is a tank, and I'm a good driver."

Tamsin put the truck into reverse, and pulled out of the parking lot. "You have the location on your phone, right?"

Bo nodded, "Yeah I'll tell you where to go."

They were silent for a little while, and Tamsin pulled up to a red light. Bo was looking out the window and Tamsin heard her take a deep breath.

"You look really nice today."

Tamsin looked at her, but she remained turned away. Tamsin could have sworn she saw a slight blush on the brunette's face. She heard a horn blare behind her and cursed under her breath. She hit the gas. She smirked, "I look good all the time, Succulette."

She heard Bo chuckle, and she smiled.

It took them about 15 minutes to reach the parking lot at the national state park. They had to walk through the park to get to the entrance to the east side sewers. Both Bo and Tamsin have done sections of the east tunnels, but they've narrowed their search to five possible locations. This was the first on their list.

They got out and Tamsin grabbed two backpacks from the back seat. Both were filled with water and weapons, despite the fact that Bo insisted she only needed the dagger. The damn Succubus really aggravated her. Who the hell fights with a stupid dagger? That bitch does.

She handed the bag to Bo, and they began their mile walk to the sewer entrance.

"Okay, Bo, just remember you can't charm an under-Fae, so please use the weapons I've given you."

Bo rolled her eyes, "I'm well aware I can't charm an under-Fae. I learned that lesson a long time ago."

Tamsin shrugged, "I'm not sure what you know, you're a baby fae, so I assume not too much."

Bo scoffed, "A baby fae? Really, Tamsin? How old are you anyway?

Tamsin smirked and looked at Bo, "Don't you know to never ask a girl her age? That's just rude."

Bo smiled, "No seriously, tell me."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows to think about it. "Honestly I stopped counting a long time ago, after my second lifetime. During this lifetime though, I've lived about a thousand years."

Bo stopped walking. "Wait, what?"

Her mouth was open from surprise, and Tamsin felt it again. The urge to kiss her, and push her down on her back, and do very inappropriate things to her in a very public place. Tamsin swallowed it down. "What, why are you surprised?"

Bo continued to walk. "I did not expect you to say that, is all. You look like you're in your late 20's at the most."

"Well, so will you in 600 years. We age differently than humans."

Bo nodded, "No, I know that. But it's hard for me to really comprehend. I was raised by humans, not by Fae. I had no idea what I was until about 8 years ago."

Tamsin's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, wow, that explains so much."

Bo laughed, "What does that mean?"

"Well, for one, your love for humans. I've never met a Fae that surrounds themselves so much with humans as you do. Your best friend is a human, and your girlfriend is a human. I never really understood that."

"What, you didn't ask Dyson about me?"

Tamsin shrugged, "No, not really. The things I know about you he voluntarily told me. I didn't ask. Actually I wasn't a fan of you at all for a good while."

Bo looked at her feet as she walked, "So, when did that change?"

Tamsin scrunched her nose, "It hasn't."

Bo's head shot over to look at Tamsin, and she smiled when she realized the Valkyrie was joking, "Whatever, I don't like you either. You're a snarky little bitch about 80 percent of the time."

Tamsin smirked, "That sounds about right. Yet, you keep coming back."

Bo sighed dramatically, "Yet, I keep coming back."

They fell silent for a moment, both lost in their own head as they walked toward their destination.

"What are we doing here, Bo?"

Bo furrowed her eyebrows,"We're going to hunt down an under-Fae."

"That's not what I mean."

Bo took her time to reply, "I know that's not what you mean. And I don't know what we're doing. This is the first time we've had an actual conversation. This is the first time you've let me."

Tamsin shook her head, "You shouldn't be doing this."

Bo stopped and grabbed Tamsin's arm, forcing her to stop. "Tamsin, look at me."

Once Bo had her attention, she continued, "Don't tell me what I should or should not be doing. I already know that, yet here I am, remember? I think you want me here, too. If you don't, tell me and I'll leave you alone.

 _I want you to leave me alone._ Yet she knew it was a lie, she didn't. And that was wrong of her, too. But hell, Tamsin's never been one to play by the rules. She chose not to answer. She just stared back at Bo.

Bo nodded, "Okay, then. Understand that I am not playing games with you. I honestly don't know what's going on. I know literally nothing about you, but I can't get you out of my head. It's like fucking torture and I can't fight it, I don't want to. I want to know who you are."

She let go of Tamsin's arm and continued walking. "I'm not good at letting people in," Tamsin muttered as she stared at her feet.

Bo smiled, "Yeah, I know that. I don't know why, and maybe I'm completely wrong, but I feel like I know you better than you think."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't think I like that."

Bo knocked her slightly with her shoulder as they walked, "You'll just have to deal with it."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and placed her hands into her pockets. Bo mimicked her and did the same, and their steps fell into rhythm.

"So, explain to me about the whole "third lifetime" thing?"

Tamsin was incredibly thankful for the change of topic, feeling like she had enough of her emotions exposed for now. "I'm a Valkyrie; we live multiple lifetimes throughout our entire existence. When we reach our final lifetime, we spend eternity in Valhalla. My favorite lifetime was the very end of my second, I fought with the Vikings. They were brutal and strong and were the definition of heroes. I took many of their souls to Valhalla during those years."

Bo was quiet for a moment, "I'm pretty sure you just blew my mind. So, how many lifetimes does a Valkyrie usually live?"

Tamsin shrugged, "It depends on the Valkyrie. The average is between three and five, but I've heard legends about some of the greatest Valkyries to ever have lived made it to seven."

Bo looked down, "So this could be your last lifetime?"

Tamsin shook her head, "No, it's not. There are definite physical signs that you are in your last life, and I haven't experienced any of them."

Tamsin could immediately tell that her response pleased the Succubus. Tamsin felt a pull in her chest. _She said she wasn't playing games with me_. Still though, this was dangerous. They both knew that.

They reached the entrance of the east side sewers. Tamsin pulled her backpack off and unzipped the front pocket. She pulled two headlamps out and handed one to Bo.

Bo took it and looked at Tamsin.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"This is a smart idea," Bo said, nodding to the head lamp.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "What have you been using, the flashlight on your phone?"

"No, just a regular flashlight."

"So, when you were jumped by the under-Fae, you were automatically handicapped because you didn't have use of both your hands?" Tamsin asked sarcastically.

Bo nodded, "Ah, okay, yeah I see your point. Don't rub it in."

Tamsin smirked and placed the headlamp on her head. She grabbed her gun from her bag and holstered it against her hip, and then grabbed an ax from the bag.

Bo arched an eyebrow, "An ax?"

Tamsin shrugged, "Viking."

Bo reached down and pulled her pant leg up, grabbing the dagger strapped to her lower leg. Tamsin rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Bo, there are more effective weapons in the bag."

"I like my dagger, leave me alone."

The Valkyrie and the Succubus turned on their headlamps, and headed into the sewers.

The smell hit Tamsin immediately. You would think having spent the better part of a week down in these shit holes, she would have gotten used to it, but no. She scrunched her nose.

Bo took out the map from her pocket, and Tamsin examined it over her shoulder. "Okay," Bo said, "What do you want to do first, left or right?"

Tamsin had a strange feeling, she didn't know why, but at this point in her life she knew to listen to it. "Left," she said and began walking.

After about 15 minutes, she was really glad she wore rain boots this time. Bo had the same idea. The sewage was about calf high, and it was thick.

"The water isn't moving in this area, the vents must be blocked," Bo said behind her.

Tamsin nodded, "Yep, blocked by something."

They kept walking and came to another intersection, "Left," Tamsin said before Bo could ask. The Succubus didn't argue, she just traced the path they were taking on the map.

After 3 more turns, something was definitely off. Tamsin's gut feeling got stronger.

"We're close," Bo said behind her.

 _Huh, maybe not so worthless after all._

They heard a strange humming, and as they walked, it grew louder. They came to another intersection, and Tamsin slowed to stop. She reached behind her and pushed Bo gently closer to the wall. Tamsin sheathed her ax into her holster, and pulled her gun. She cocked it, and turned off her headlamp. Bo turned off hers, and Tamsin crept slowly around the corner.

They found the under-Fae's den. There were at least six bodies in front of them, most at least half eaten. The smell of the sewers covered up the smell of the decay happening before them. The under-Fae wasn't there.

"Damn, we'll have to wait," Bo said.

And suddenly Tamsin had a bad feeling. She turned around and realized Bo wasn't close to her, she was still standing next to the wall, while Tamsin was standing in the middle of the den.

"Bo," Tamsin yelled.

And then Bo was yanked backwards, disappearing into the sewers. Tamsin took off at a dead sprint.

She didn't know where she was, or what she was doing. She was listening to instincts.

 _Left, Right, Left, Straight, Right, Left._

She saw the Under-Fae. He had Bo by the throat and was in the process of crushing her windpipe. Tamsin unsheathed her ax and ran. She jumped and caught the fucker in the back. Bo falling to the floor. The creature screamed in pain, trying to jerk around. Tamsin jumped on the fucking thing, dislodged her ax, and hit the fucker right in the side of the head. The ax lodged deep in his head. The under-Fae fell with a loud thump, dead.

Tamsin stood up and ran to Bo. She was unconscious and Tamsin couldn't tell if she was even breathing. She had deep lacerations to her face, neck, and stomach. Her intestines were a millimeter away from spilling out onto the ground. Tamsin took off her backpack, reached in and grabbed a staple gun. She stapled her stomach right there, placed the straps on her shoulders, and picked Bo up.

She ran.

 _Left, Right, Straight, Left, Right, Left, Straight, Right_ , _Left, Left, Right, Left, Left._

Tamsin busted through the entrance doors and out onto the grass. It was pouring outside. She laid Bo down.

"Bo, wake up. Wake up and feed damnit."

She checked Bo's pulse and then proceeded to attempt CPR.

 _Two breaths. One, two three, four…._

 _Two breaths_.

Bo's eyes flew open and she grabbed the back of Tamsin's head. She pulled the Valkyrie's Chi, hard.

Tamsin couldn't breathe. This was different than the times Bo has taken her Chi before. That was sexual and it actually felt pretty incredible. This felt like Bo was stealing her soul. This was scary. Tamsin forced herself not to panic. _She'll stop, she'll stop. She won't kill me_.

Tamsin felt her eyes rolling back, unconsciousness crept up her bones. Then Bo stopped.

She pushed Tamsin away and sat up. Tamsin fell to the side, unable to move.

"Oh, God, Tamsin! Holy shit I'm so sorry, I couldn't control it. Tamsin!"

Bo leaned down, pressed her lips to Tamsin's, and pushed Chi back into her. The Valkyrie literally felt the life reenter her body. It felt incredible. Bo was kissing her, tears streaming down her face. Tamsin kissed her back.

Things changed very quickly, very suddenly. Tamsin pushed Bo onto her back and straddled her. She ripped the jeans Bo was wearing from her body in one tug. Tamsin felt like she had the strength of twenty right now.

"Holy shit, Bo is this how you feel when you take Chi?"

"Mm, Tamsin shut up."

Bo grabbed the Valkyrie's hand and pushed it between her legs. Tamsin responded immediately, pushing her fingers inside the Succubus. She fucked her hard. Bo moaning loud.

"Give me more, Bo."

And she did, Bo pushed more Chi into Tamsin and damnit, if that didn't feel like an orgasm in itself. The rain falling on her skin felt incredible. The way Bo felt was incredible. Tamsin could feel Bo's walls contracting around her fingers and fuck, that felt the most incredible.

Bo grabbed the Valkyrie by the back of her head, a handful of hair in her fist. "Holy shit, Tamsin. Oh my god,"

"I know, I know," Tamsin kissed her hard, thrusting her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

When Bo came, Tamsin could feel the vibration through her entire body. She had never felt like this before.

Bo threw her head back and moaned loudly, digging her nails into Tamsin's lower back.

When Bo came down from her orgasm, she looked at Tamsin.

"How did you do that?" Tamsin asked.

Bo looked away, "I took so much from you, I don't know, I was just able to push it back into you."

"That was the most incredible thing I've ever felt in my life."

Bo furrowed her eyebrows, "Tamsin I almost killed you. I took too much."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Okay, but you didn't kill me. You stopped. And I knew you would. Besides, you can almost kill me anytime as long as you give it back to me," she said with a smirk.

Bo shifted underneath her, and that's when Tamsin realized she was still deep inside of Bo.

She suddenly felt awkward. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Bo, the come dripping down onto her wrist. _Well, shit._

Tamsin rolled off of Bo and sat up. She looked at her hand as the rain washed away the remainder of Bo. She would rather clean it off with her mouth, and the thought was enough to almost make her blush. _What is happening to me_?

"Tamsin, you're an asshole. How am I going to walk a mile without fucking pants? You just destroyed mine."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. How about 'thank you for saving my life, Tamsin', but no I'm an asshole."

Bo laughed and looked at the Valkyrie. "Thank you for saving my life, Tamsin," she said sincerely.

Bo had a mischievous look cross her face, and Tamsin didn't like it.

"And what you just did to me; that was amazing. So thanks for that too," Bo said in a sultry tone and winked at Tamsin. And then she was up, walking back down the trail, pantless.

Tamsin watched her for a second and found herself openly staring at Bo's ass. She would be wearing a thong. Tamsin got up, and followed behind the Succubus.

Bo was scratching her stomach and pulled her shirt up, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Oh, right. I stapled your stomach shut."

Bo paled slightly, "Ew," she said as she pulled the staples out of her stomach.

They made it back to the truck and Bo was obviously in a great mood. "We did it, Tamsin. We got the fucker."

Tamsin smiled, "Yeah we did. Well, I did actually. But hey, you were pretty good bait."

Bo laughed, "Oh, fuck you Valkyrie. I can handle my own, I've made it this far without you."

"Oh, I'm sure you can Succulette. I just haven't actually gotten to see you fight yet, so this is what you get from me."

Bo smiled and looked at Tamsin, "Yet, huh? So does that mean you want to work with me again?"

Tamsin scrunched her nose, "I'll think about it."

Bo sat back against the seat, bouncing her leg slightly. "Hey, we should go get a drink and celebrate. We can go to The Dal."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "Nope, I'm gonna drop you off, go home, and file my report on this case."

Bo pouted, "Oh, come on Tamsin. It's a neutral bar, no one cares if you're dark Fae."

Tamsin sighed, "Everyone cares that I'm dark Fae."

Bo touched her forearm, "Please?"

Tamsin glanced at her, "Okay, fine. But like literally for just one drink. I don't think Trick is a fan of me."

Bo smirked, "The first time you came in there with Dyson you walked behind the bar and helped yourself. Most people find that rude."

Tamsin shrugged, "Well, I've never been one for manners."

* * *

Tamsin pulled up to the parking lot across from the Dal. It looked busy, and even more unappealing.

"Don't get out yet. Kenzi is bringing me pants."

Tamsin sighed, "Yeah, that's not a problem at all."

Bo frowned, "What's wrong, Tamsin?"

"I don't really like to socialize. I'm just more of a loner. There's a lot of people in there."

Bo smiled, "Relax, no one would be stupid enough to try to talk to you."

Tamsin chuckled, "No one but you, apparently."

Tamsin could see the little human walking out of the bar towards them, swaying slightly, a pair of pants in her hands. The human eyed the truck with obvious disgust and Tamsin rolled her eyes. _Great._

"Hey, BoBo, get out of that ugly thing. I mean, who drives this?" said the human.

"I know, right? That's basically what I said," Bo replied as she grabbed the pants through the window.

The Succubus wiggled her way into the jeans. And Tamsin tried like hell not to watch, especially with the human Bo cared for so much standing right there.

Kenzi leaned through the window and eyed Tamsin suspiciously, "So, this is Officer Slamsin, huh?"

Tamsin's eyes shot up, "Um, who?"

Bo chuckled, "Kenzi, meet Tamsin; Tamsin, meet Kenzi."

"Wait, wait, Officer who?" Tamsin asked again.

Bo leaned forward, "Try to relax, Tamsin. Kenzi is my best friend, she knows everything. That's her little nickname for you."

"Uh, yeah. Right here. Best friend. So I know things, and I'm watching you," Kenzi said, pointing two fingers at her eyes, and then pointing them at Tamsin.

 _Yeah, I'm not doing this._ "Bo, I think I'm going to go home."

Bo sighed, "Kenzi, leave her alone. I'll meet you in there."

Kenzi squinted her eyes at Tamsin, but went back to the bar.

Bo turned to Tamsin, "Please stay, just for a little bit. I'm really not ready for you to go home yet. And I know that's selfish, but I don't think you want me going home with you. So, stay with me for a little while. Please?"

Tamsin looked at the Succubus, and honestly, she didn't like the affect this woman was having on her. They've actually been around each other for one day, and Tamsin already feels like she's not able to tell her no.

Tamsin sighed, "Fine. But I'm serious, Bo, I'm going to hate every minute of this."

Bo smiled, "No you won't, because you'll be with me."

They exited the bar, and Tamsin hesitantly followed Bo into the bar.

She was right, it was busy. Every seat at the bar was full. But, Bo just walked in there and suddenly, three spots cleared. _Impressive_ , Tamsin thought as she followed the Succubus to the bar.

She sat down, Kenzi on the other side of Bo. Kenzi wasted no time. She leaned across Bo to talk to Tamsin.

"So what's your deal, Tammers? Where did you come from before moving to this lovely city?"

 _Another nickname, huh? Well, okay then._

Tamsin shrugged, "I'm from a lot of places."

"She's like over a thousand years old. And that's just in this lifetime, apparently Valkyries get lots of lives," Bo said excitedly to Kenzi.

Kenzi's mouth dropped open, "Oh my god, so like a video game, you get extra lives. Or like a cat… do you get nine lives?"

A drink appeared in front of Tamsin and she glanced up to see Trick standing there. He poured her vodka, straight, and cold. She was grateful. She grabbed her drink and downed it fast in about five gulps.

Kenzi was impressed again, "Holy shit, dude. How can you drink like that? BoBo, you need to bring her around more often so she can teach me."

Another drink appeared, she downed that one too. And then another. Trick was fast, she had to give him that.

She felt Bo grab her hand, "Are you okay, Tamsin?" Bo asked, leaning close to whisper in her ear. It sent chills down the Valkyrie's spine.

"Oh yeah," Tamsin said. She lifted her glass, "I'm good."

Bo didn't let go of her hand, and she found she didn't mind that at all.

After some time, Kenzi got distracted with other people, and Tamsin was no longer her main focus. Tamsin was feeling tipsy, and when she looked at Bo and saw her hooded eyes, she knew that Bo did too.

"I knew it was a bad idea for me to come to the bar," Tamsin said with a smirk, looking at the Succubus.

Bo looked at her, and then at her lips, "And why is that?" she asked, her voice raspy.

Tamsin leaned forward, inches away from Bo. "Because we are in a public place, I'm tipsy, and you are fucking sexy."

Bo's hand landed on Tamsin's thigh. Slowly, her fingers crept upwards, higher and higher. Tamsin watched as it was happening. Bo leaned toward her ear, "We could go to the wine cellar. Right now. And you could do whatever you want to me."

Tamsin felt something like an atomic bomb of lust exploding inside of her. _Fuck yes, that's exactly what I want._

Tamsin stood up, the alcohol making her sway slightly. Bo stood too. They were so close, she could feel Bo's chest brush up against her stomach as Bo got up from the bar stool. The Succubus turned her head towards Trick, handing him a wad of cash. And Tamsin just found herself staring at Bo's jaw line, and then further down to her neck. She wanted her mouth there.

Bo gasped when she felt the Valkyrie's tongue trace a path from her jaw down her neck, and then bite her. "Fuck,Tamsin, hold on."

And Tamsin did something that is just characteristically not her, she giggled into the crook of Bo's neck, "Let's go, Succulette."

Tamsin was being led to another room. The voices from the customers began to fade, the Irish music nothing but a dull rendition, and Tamsin was walking down stairs now.

The Valkyrie stepped down onto concrete, and Bo pushed her into the wall. She wasted no time with Tamsin, and before the blonde knew what was happening, Bo was on her knees in front of her.

Her pants were being pulled down, "Mm, ugh, Bo. Come back up here."

She felt the Succubus bite her inner thigh. Tamsin gasped and then she felt wet heat on her core. She slammed her head back against the concrete, a moan escaping her lips.

Bo was all over her, the brunette's mouth setting fire deep inside of Tamsin. They've never done this. Bo had tried before, to go down on her, but Tamsin had never let it happen. There's something about letting Bo eat her out that felt intimate, and Tamsin just wasn't an intimate person. They fucked, that's what they did. This was not fucking.

But now, Tamsin's leg was thrown over Bo's shoulder, her hand was tangled in the brunette's hair, pulling her closer. And Bo's tongue had just slipped inside of her. Tamsin looked down at the Succubus.

 _She looks so fucking hot._

She could see Bo's tongue dip in and out of her, and then up to circle her clit. Bo pushed her fingers inside of Tamsin, and Tamsin just watched. She felt herself building up, higher and higher and higher. Tamsin forced her eyes to stay open as she came.

She rocked her hips hard into Bo's mouth, who gripped the back of Tamsin's legs to not be thrown off.

When Tamsin stopped, Bo stood and grabbed the back of the Valkyrie's head. She slammed her mouth on Tamsin's, forcing her tongue inside. Tamsin could taste herself, and then her chi was being pulled. She felt the tightness in her chest as her essence left her body and entered Bo's.

Then Bo pushed it back into her. Fireworks exploded in Tamsin's head. _Gods, that's one hell of a fucking feeling._

Bo kissed Tamsin once more, and then pulled back, waiting for Tamsin to come down from the chi high she felt. _Well, I'm not drunk anymore._

Once Tamsin's vision cleared and she looked at Bo, the Succubus smiled. "Hey, you."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure the purpose of coming down here was so that I could do whatever I wanted, not the other way around, Succulette."

Bo smirked, "Well, plans change."

Bo dragged her tongue from Tamsin's collarbone, up her neck.

Tamsin felt her legs shaking from the contact.

"Come back upstairs when you're ready," Bo said. And then she left Tamsin there up against the wall, pants discarded next to her, underwear wrapped around one of her feet.

Tamsin took her time, and made her way back up the stairs, and then down the hallway.

It must have been late, because the voices were almost nonexistent, and the music had been turned down. She was about to turn the corner but stopped when she heard Kenzi and Bo talking.

"… What are you gonna do?" Kenzi asked.

"You know me Kenz, I brought her to the Dal _with_ me. You know what I'm going to do."

"But BoBo, you don't even know this girl. And not that she's not smoking hot, because yeah, she is. But you've been with Lauren for five years. That's a whole lotta time to just leave behind."

"I've been fighting it for months. I kept going back to her, Kenz. I kept finding myself outside her door. And I kept leaving, and then I just couldn't stay away. I know this sounds crazy, but I _do_ know this girl."

They were quiet for a second.

"When you gonna break the Doc's heart?" Kenzi asked.

She heard Bo sigh, "Tomorrow, and it's going to break mine, too."

"Well bestie- here's to the endings, and the new beginnings to come."

She heard the sound to glass clink together.

Tamsin swallowed and silently went back down the hallway. This time she made noise to announce her entrance. When she turned the corner, Kenzi wasn't there. The bar was almost empty, and Bo was waiting for her.

"I guess the party is over, huh?" Tamsin asked.

Bo smiled at her, "Looks that way. Come on, I'll walk you to your truck."

They walked silently and when Tamsin got to her truck, she turned around to face Bo. She felt awkward again, and damn if she didn't hate that. "Uh, I guess I'll see you around, Succulette."

Bo grabbed her hand. "Tamsin, you probably won't hear from me for a couple weeks. And I don't want you to freak out. I want you, and I really hope that's obvious to you. I just, the next time I see you, I want my past put behind me."

Bo looked uncertain and stressed the fuck out right now.

Tamsin nodded, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. _A couple weeks? Well shit that's going to be hard._ She only made it five days without hearing from Bo and she couldn't fight it any longer. "Okay," was all she said.

Bo bit her lip, "You'll be here, right?"

Tamsin snorted, "I'm pretty sure you know where I live."

Tamsin let go of Bo's hand and climbed into her truck, she looked at Bo out the window and when she saw the uncertainty on the brunette's face, Tamsin winked at her. "Till next time, Succulette."

And drove back to her apartment, alone. And for once in her life, that really sucked.

* * *

Tamsin stared at her computer screen, not seeing much at all.

It had been eighteen days. _Eighteen, mother fucking, days_ since she had last seen Bo. She had to delete the woman from her phone to force herself not to call her. She felt weak, and petty, and stupid that she had to even do such a thing. Who was she, some love struck fucking teenager?

Tamsin shook her head. _I've lived two and a half lifetimes, I have slain dragons and ogres, I have fought with the greatest heroes of all time, and I am not some whiny little bitch because of some mother fucking Succubus._

"…Tamsin."

"Hmm, what?" Tamsin answered, focusing on her partner seated at his desk in front of her.

"Where are you today? I've been trying to get your attention," Dyson said with a gentle tone.

"Just thinking… what do you want, wolfboy?"

Dyson frowned, "You've been different recently. It seems like all the women in my life are acting strange lately."

Tamsin laughed, "You don't have any women in your life, Dyson. Seriously, we need to get you laid."

Dyson smiled, "Well, how about you come with me to The Dal this evening. You can be my wingman?"

 _I might see Bo._ Tamsin blinked at him. _No, if she wanted to see me, she'd make a point to. I'm not about to go chase her down._ "I think I'll pass, but thanks for the invite."

Tamsin managed to focus on her work for a little while. She finished up a couple cases her and Dyson had and wrote the reports. She decided to go to the evidence room to review a couple items for the current open case they got that morning.

After about an hour, she returned to the office floor. She had the case file open in her hands, reading the victim statements as she rounded the corner.

She heard Bo's voice before she saw her.

"Is she coming back today?" Bo asked Dyson.

He looked behind Bo and at Tamsin, "She's back right now," he responded.

Tamsin saw Bo visually stiffen, and take a deep breath. Tamsin wasn't breathing at all. The brunette turned around, and looked right at her.

Tamsin didn't move, she just stared back.

"Hey, you," Bo smiled.

Tamsin smiled, too, slightly. "Hey, Succulette."

Bo stepped towards her, and Tamsin was acutely aware that Dyson was watching them both.

"I was wondering what time you would be off today. I'd like to talk to you," Bo said, nervously.

Tamsin smirked, "You know, you could have just called me and I'd have told you."

Bo nodded and looked down, "Yeah, I know. I was just, um, in the neighborhood. So, I stopped by."

Tamsin cocked an eyebrow, "In the neighborhood, huh?"

She closed the case file and stepped around Bo to sit it on her desk. She looked at Dyson, "What time you think we'll be out of here, wolfboy?"

Dyson shrugged, "It's a fairly slow day, so maybe around six, I'd say."

Tamsin looked at Bo, "Stop by my place around seven."

Tamsin's tone was even and cool, which she was very proud of considering the tornado going on inside of her right now. Bo looked incredible, and in five hours, this woman would be inside her apartment. And they'd be alone. To talk or whatever.

Bo nodded and smiled at the Valkyrie, "Okay, I'll be there at seven."

And then she was gone.

Dyson stared at Tamsin. She took a seat and focused on her computer screen, trying to ignore him. He was a persistent mother fucker.

"What?" she asked aggressively.

"She likes you," Dyson stated simply.

Tamsin looked at him, "Yeah, she does."

She said it nonchalantly, but as she said it, she realized how big of a fucking deal that was to her. And it was true, Bo liked her, for whatever reason. It was a hard concept to grasp. Bo wanted to be with her, and thoughts of doubt crept up inside of Tamsin.

 _This is insane. She doesn't even know you. She left her girlfriend, and she'll resent you for that when she realizes you're not what she thinks you are._

Dyson nodded, "I can see why she does."

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, "She doesn't know anything about me."

Dyson leaned back in his chair and sighed, "You can offer Bo something both Lauren and I cannot. Eventually, you'll learn to accept that."

And that was the end of their discussion. And that was why she liked Dyson.

The rest of her day was torturously long. She kept glancing at the clock, watching as the minutes slowly ticked away, wishing she could actually focus on getting something done.

And finally it was time to go home. And the nerves picked up inside her stomach so bad, she felt nauseous.

The drive to her apartment seemed too short. And when she checked the time as she opened the door to her place, it was 6:45. She wasn't ready.

She walked to her room and looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed and took her hair down. She ran her fingers through it a few times and then looked for a clean shirt. She settled for a white v-neck and a pair of black basketball shorts.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She took a couple deep pulls and waited for the knock on her door.

Bo was late.

At 7:15 she heard the knock, and at this point Tamsin's nerves were shot.

She opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my keys."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and opened the door, letting the damn Succubus inside.

"Again, you could have just called to let me know."

Bo laughed nervously, "Umm, I deleted your number."

Tamsin looked at her, _maybe this isn't the conversation I thought we were going to have…_

Bo must have read her expression, "Oh, no. It's not because I didn't want your number. It's just. I thought if I deleted it, it would keep me from contacting you."

Bo paled slightly, "Not that I didn't want to contact you. I just didn't want to at the time."

Tamsin frowned, "Okay?"

Bo sighed, "This isn't coming out like I had planned at all."

Tamsin found herself stepping towards Bo, "Why don't you try again?"

And still, she stepped closer. And soon, the distance was gone, and all Tamsin had to do was reach her hand out and…

Bo shuddered, and shit Tamsin didn't even touch her, "I can't with you this close to me."

Tamsin leaned her head towards Bo, her mouth inches away from the brunette's.

"Is it bad that I'm this close to you?" Tamsin asked, her voice husky.

Bo shut her eyes tightly, "shit," she muttered. "No, fuck, no it's not bad… I just need to tell you some things. So, don't do what you're doing right now."

Tamsin smirked, "I'm not doing anything."

Bo glared at her, "You know exactly what you're doing. And it pisses me off a little that you understand the affect you have on me."

Blue glittered in Bo's eyes, and Tamsin just wanted to kiss her. "Talk," she demanded.

Bo sighed, "Okay. I forced myself not to contact you because it wasn't fair to you. All of what happened between us wasn't fair to you. I know that, and I'm sorry, I really am. But I really want to fix that. It hurt me to end my relationship with Lauren. Not because I still wanted to continue with that relationship, but because at one point I had thought she was the one for me. And that's crazy right? I mean I'm a Succubus, and I was dating a human, and no one can honestly say they can handle that…"

Tamsin smirked, "You're rambling."

"Right. Okay, so it hurt me to have to end it. And I didn't want you to feel like I was using you to fill the absence of my ex-girlfriend. The only way this can work is if we can trust each other. And what has happened so far has probably done enough damage with what you think about me in that department. I'm not a whore, Tamsin, or someone who runs around cheating on their partners. I don't do that. I don't want to do that…"

Tamsin was done waiting. She kissed her.

Bo gasped and responded back immediately. Pulling Tamsin's body flush against her own. The brunette's hand weaved into Tamsin's hair, while the other one pulled at her hip.

Bo pulled away, "Gods, wait. Wait, wait. I have more to say."

Tamsin shook her head and cupped Bo's chin with her hand, forcing the Succubus to look at her.

"I don't think you're a whore, okay? I'm not very good at the whole relationship thing, so believe me sweetheart, you got your work cut out for you, too. But we'll deal with that later. Right now, I want you. I want you right here, I want you on my couch, on the damn counters, and on my fucking bed. Right fucking now."

And the blue burst into flames in those brown eyes. _That_ 's _my girl_.

She slammed her mouth onto Tamsin's, thrusting her tongue into the Valkyrie's mouth. Her hands traveled Tamsin's body, pulling the basketball shorts down over her ass.

She felt her chi leaving her, and she liked it. She bit Bo's lip, and that surprised the hell out of the Succubus. Tamsin smirked; it was the first time she felt like she still had some control of her own body when Bo pulled her chi.

Bo pushed her backwards, until her knees hit the couch.

Bo took her right there, hard and rough.

And the Tamsin took the Succubus on the floor, with the same intensity Bo had shown her.

And they moved to the counters, and things slowed down, Tamsin felt every inch of her. Kissed her slowly, and intimately.

And then they moved to the bedroom, and Tamsin laid the Succubus down.

She moved down her body, and took Bo's clit into her mouth, sucking gently. She pushed her tongue into the woman, tasting everything that was Bo.

She moved back up, just for a second, to kiss the woman beneath her to let her taste herself on Tamsin's lips.

She looked at Bo, the blue faded out a while ago. What was left was brown, just Bo, not the Succubus.

And when she went back down on the brunette, she took her time. She found the things Bo liked the most, and the orgasm was a slow and steady climb. And when Bo finally came, Tamsin crawled back up her body, collapsing on top of her.

She felt exhausted in such a good way.

She looked at Bo, brown eyes meeting green.

And Bo whispered against Tamsin's lips, "Here's to the endings, and the new beginnings to come."

Tamsin smiled, kissed her one last time, and both feel asleep. Wrapped up against one another.


End file.
